Remind Me To Forget You  Chapter 9 extended
by Deliverance Territory
Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter…  A pendant… A baby photo…  These things are their connections.  But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?


This is the extended version of the final scene for Remind Me To Forget you, Chapter 9 - Love Hurts. The rest of the story is posted under k3josai's name. Here is the link: http:/ www. Fanfiction .net /s/7027337/1/Remind_Me_to_Forget_You

Enjoy!

Title: Remind Me to Forget You

Story by: k3josai

Written by: Deliverance Territory and k3josai

Pairing: Smallville Clark and Lois

**Rating: T (general story) – NC-17 (this part of Chapter 9)**

Summary: A kiss… A smile… A letter… A pendant… A baby photo… These things are their connections. But how can they hold on together if someone is letting go?

Disclaimer: We own nothing. The characters are owned by CW/WB/DC. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Authors' Notes:

k3josai – This is for athena606 and to all the readers, thank you so much for all your support.

Deliverance Territory – Our beta asked for a more intimate scene and here it is. We hope she and all of you like it. Enjoy!

Remind Me To Forget You

**CHAPTER 9: Love Hurts (extended version)**

_Metropolis, Year 2008_

_Lois__' smile never faltered while watching her fiancé paying the taxi driver. Maybe tonight was the right time for both of them to step a little farther. They were already engaged, so what was the hold up. _

_Clark knew he could pretend to be human all he wanted, but he was not and in the nakedness of the night and in the stripped intimacy the moment invited, he would definitively not be able to pretend anymore. He never thought of confessing his secret, not even to the woman he asked to marry him. Thought it seemed unfair to her at first sight, he truly believed it was the best way to keep her safe, to seclude them both from his heritage. At the time, even if humanity didn't understand it was his choice, certainly not the best or wisest, but his choice nonetheless. _

_She secured __the iPod Clark gave to her as a gift just minutes ago inside her purse and stared at the engagement ring. While she stood near a street lamp post, the cab started to move away and Clark was gone too. Lois shrugged knowing it was Clark's trademark by now – vanishing without a trace and coming back with puppy-dog eyes and an 'I'm sorry' routine. He always did such thing most especially when things started to get intimate between them. _

_At first, she was __so frustrated, feeling like she wasn't desirable enough for him to make a move. Lois always reassured herself thinking 'Of course, Clark is a farm boy who grew up in a small town and his parents taught him well how to treat women and be a perfect gentleman', but lately it was getting on her nerves. 'Her' farm boy was way too conservative in regards to this 'adult topic' and though he never said they should wait until they got married, she was sure that was his plan. She sighed. _

_However, __she never doubted his manhood, Clark was just being Clark. Now, she could feel a mixture of excitement and nervousness. 'Would you wait here for me?' She reminded him asking. 'Sure', she had said, he was only running an errand. _

_Lois __gazed at the other side of the street, waiting, and a hand gently grabbed her own. She smiled knowing it was 'her Smallville' and she was right. She looked up and saw his baby blues staring back at her with a white rose on the other hand._

"_Are you sure you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked which earned him a pair of rolling eyes._

"_Of course I am, besides, Wanda also requested that I stayed with you here," Lois cleared her throat and whispered, "because her boyfriend just arrived from his business trip."_

_He was prepared to give it a shot. The ambiance called for it, the remaining of the earlier downpour, the dampness of the streets, and the cool inviting temperature of the air. After all, he might not be human, but he was still a man, Lois was a very sensual woman, and they were in love. What could go wrong? _

_Lois giggled __at the sight of Clark wiggling his eyebrows while biting the stem of the rose. He was playful, as playful as many times before, but what made this one so special is that they would finally be able to finish all that play without holding back. She took the flower from his mouth as he gave her a peck on the lips. Clark held her hand and he never let it go even while he unlocked his apartment's door._

_Once inside, __Clark closed the door and immediately pinned her on the wall with their forehead together touching slightly. His palms faced the wall effectively trapping her inside his body. Lois touched his chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart which matched her own raced pace. She wanted to make sure he was really ready to take the next step because even if she complained on the inside for the lingering, she was also willing to wait for the right time._

"_Clark, are you…?" He silenced her by covering her lips with his. His hands cupped her cheeks and he slowly changed angles as he dominated the situation. Lois was genuinely surprised at her fiancé's actions, she couldn't peg him every now and then – sometimes he was too naïve, sometimes he was just too confident like tonight. _

_The lack of oxygen__, mostly on Lois' part, obliged them to stop for a moment. "Are you sure?" Lois watched Clark carefully. She could feel how tense he was, because she was feeling the same. _

_S__he didn't have that many experiences in this department. Lois barely remembered her first time with an 'inexperienced' guy – the Harry Potter look-alike of Met High. They were classmates. At the age of sixteen, they both lost their innocence. A week after that, she wasn't able to see him again. Their whole family moved to Canada and that was her first official heartache. When she was eighteen, Lois met a special person whom she surrendered her full trust, her body and soul. Then he left her with yet another broken heart after a year of a thriving relationship. He decided to join the Marines, but later on she found out the truth behind his disappearance. He had eloped with another woman – and that woman was one of her friends. _

_After __these futile attempts of happiness, Lois became a player herself, one of the most wanted play girls of Metropolis University. And thought she just did it to shield herself from the hurt of being left behind, it became part of what she was very quickly. She made men cry on regular basis, maybe because they weren't able to sleep with her or maybe just because she played them well and discarded them like used napkins. Lois stopped believing that love was real all together, until she met a certain farm boy from Smallville Kansas. He had made her believe again that love is special and that it must be treasured._

_Clark nodded and stared directly into her eyes. He threw back her question making Lois' mind come back to the present. "Are you?" She replied with a nod too. Her throat suddenly dried turning her speechless. Time flew by but in a slow motion way. It was a unique experience of devotion and anxiety showed in each other's gaze, both unsure of what to do next._

_Lois broke the tight silence with a whisper. "Smallville, I know this is your first time and I wish it was mine too… I wish I had waited for the right person." She paused briefly, her voice was raspy. "And that's you."_

_Clark silenced her again, this time by touching her lips with his index finger. "Sshhh… Lo, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we love each other and that we're getting married. The only thing I wish now is that I will be your last..." He caressed her face. "...because you will be my first, my last, my only one."_

_Her heart clenched hearing those words from him. Out of all the decisions she had done in the past, right and wrong, choosing Clark Kent was definitively the best thing she had ever done in her life._

_His __heart tightened as well. In his short but intense life, he never confessed such love for anyone, not even for Lana. Dismissing her past missteps was only part of the natural course of love, he thought. And though he dreamed his first time would be a lot more different that the current situation, he couldn't find it more perfect. _

_Lois met Clark's lips half-way. They kissed __playfully for a while, and then the kisses became passionate and heated. They stopped for a moment only to allow Lois to remove his shirt. The act revealed his muscled torso and perfect skin, she felt even hotter inside. Lois touched his chest, now without barriers and his heart pounded hard. _

_Her right hand__, joined by her left one, traveled downward his rock-hard abs. He breathed heavily while anticipating her next step. Clark gulped as she slightly touched his erection over the fabric of his jeans. Lois slowly opened Clark's pants button and, just like his, her breathing was hard. _

_Within silence of the night, the sound of his zipper could be heard loud as she freed him from the last two pieces of clothing. She gasped seeing how ready he was for her. Clark was about 6'4" and everything was in right proportion. He could defeat Adonis and be like a god spoken in Greek and Roman mythologies. It wasn't her first time to see him in his birth suit, but tonight was a completely different experience than before. _

"_Lois?" She heard him speak, almost out of breath__e._

_She looked up; his face displayed a mixture of worry, desire and embarrassment. It was flushed in deep crimson with pleading eyes making him even more adorable at her sight. Lois touched Clark's face with her cold hands and smiled._

"_It is fine, Smallville, I think I can accommodate Clark Jr." She winked making his tensed muscles eased a little. _

_Clark showed his boyish smile as he stepped out of his boxers and jeans. He started to unbutton her blouse without removing his eyes from hers. Her brassiere followed, making her gasped for the second time as the cool air touched her naked breasts, but immediately warmed as his hands gently grabbed them both. She was surprised that they were fit for him._

"_You're such a tease Smallville."_

_This time Clark winked at her__, "I have an excellent teacher."_

_He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the __floor. The pile of clothing was topped by the last piece of her underwear. Next thing she knew, their naked bodies were touching. She didn't register how Clark removed her skirt and underwear, all she felt was his lips on hers, Clark Junior's very close to her belly and his hands exploring the length on her body. _

_As if it was rehearsed many time before, their bodies made way to the bed. The soft cotton fabric of the sheets comforted their hot nature. It was time to become one with the other. _

_In silent agreement, Lois moved on top of Clark, not without surveying his well toned body first. 'When does he work out?' She thought knowing a figure like that couldn't come naturally. She was amused by his rosy cheeks, he was very nervous. In all honesty, she was too. It was not the first time for her, but it felt like it was, like the past didn't matter, like she was born to be with him. _

_Clark placed his hands on her waist and caressed his way down to the hips and tights. The surge of pleasure was almost unbearable and he only wished he could contain himself through the nighttime. __He took all the precautions not to hurt her, to be human at least for the night__, but even then this was a new experience for him. He only hoped the amount of blue rock under the bed was enough._

_Lois kissed his neck tenderly and moan at the touch of their intimacies. The smoothness of her wet lips over his skin, the stroke of her silky hear over his shoulders, it ignite a fire in him he never felt before. At the same time, Lois arousal became excruciating, but in the most delightful way. His eyes, his lips, his whole body made her crave him more and more each passing second. She settled herself in position, he was more than ready. Aided by her hand, she guided him to her hot demanding center. _

_At the contact of the most intimate skins, moist and burning in desire, there was no turning back. His member was hard, pulsating and in place. He didn't want to hurt her, but he could hardly hold the need to make her completely his. She was ready __too; her core was humid, trembling and waiting. A nod from her gave him permission to cross the threshold and he did._

_Thrusting subtly in, his hands clasped her waist and she slid down into blissful __sting. A synchronized groan flooded the quiet room. Both sets of eyes closed in delight, both chests heaving deeply. Beads of sweat started to form on Lois' forehead and back. The slow yet steady pace pleased every inch of her body. The warm feeling of being welcomed inside of her satisfied needs he didn't even knew he had. He was starting to sweat as well. _

_Once they were completely comfortable within each other, moans increased in both frequency and volume. And such the rocking tempo became faster and harder, but without loosing a bit of tenderness and warmth. _

_Clark felt like a man, a real human man, flesh and bones ceded to the mercy of his skillful partner -his lover, his Lois. She never imagined making love could feel this way, -delicious, gratifying and fulfilling- and not only on the physical aspect of it. She felt wanted and loved. _

_As they approached the climax of their connection, Clark felt the need to take over the scene, not to show control or domination, but to demonstrate how contented and happy Lois made him. He rolled her under him and grasping her hands with his, he pushed inside her even deeper, creating a rush of wonderful sensation for both of them. Their eyes were locked on one another, a gaze that could penetrate the very soul of them. They relished the moment at its most, knowing it would be over soon, but understanding this was only the first of many magical moments. _

_Time stood still, like __in a parallel reality their worlds clashed in a surge of pleasure, heat and wetness and their bodies collapse in delight. A final definitive moan marked the achievement of the most primal form of unity. A blissful sensual aroma crowded their bodies and transpired into the room. They had become one in body and soul._

_A passionate, yet gentle, kiss sealed the moment forever. This would be a night they wouldn't be able to forg__et ever. Clark relaxed his body, but never let his full weight over hers. Lois smiled at him exhausted, but wholly satisfied. He smiled back at her, equally satisfied but to be honest he was almost ready to resume the corporal dance. _

_He reluctantly retreated from her still trembling center, feeling the coolness of the room on his heated manhood. She let out a sigh of both relief and complaint, wanting him to stay united with her forever. _

_They both lied on their sides, face to face, contemplating even the tiniest detail of each other's expression. Lois' hand caressed the still warm and sweaty body next to her. Clark tucked a strand of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear. Neither said a word, it was not necessary. Their bodies, their faces, their love spoke for them. Yes, they were completely and wildly in love. _

- (From Chapter 1)

"_Morning, Smallville!" Lois whispered while looking at him under sleepy eyelashes. Clark's view was temporarily blocked by her blonde hair. He breathed in the cherry vanilla scent of her hair, her favorite shampoo, while she softly drew circles on his naked chest._

_Her voice and touch brought a huge grin on Clark's face. He wouldn't tell her, at least not for the moment that he was awake almost an hour earlier than her. He silently adored her beautiful face while she slept like an angel in his arms – he dreamt of this scene before it happened, many times before._

"_Morning, gorgeous!" He brought their naked bodies closer and cupped her cheeks to look into her twinkling hazel eyes._

"_What?" Lois asked him smiling._

"_Nothing." He responded mirroring her smile._

"_Aww, come on, Smallville, that bad?" She teased._

"_It was perfect." He answered sincerely. "You are perfect." His eyes never left hers. "I will never get tired of having you in my arms."_

"_Too sugary words, Smallville." A smirk was almost tattooed on her face after the first time they made love and since she woke up__ it was far from fading. _

_She was happy and so was he. Her attitude about life had improved and so had his. They smiled to each other, and to the world, for no apparent reason - yet the cause was more obvious than they cared to recognize: LOVE._

_He kissed her as passionate as he did the night before. His tongue sought for an entrance, but not for long. She granted him full access opening slowly her mouth. He felt her hands roaming back and forth his muscled back while he was on top of her. They both became aware that he was ready for more, but she was still tired and sore. She would need the whole day to rest it out. Clark let go of their kiss and let her breathe for a while. Unlike him she was only human and her lungs needed more oxygen than his. He watched Lois' lips, swollen from his kisses. _

_They loved spending time with one another. The more they learnt about the other, the more they wanted to be together. They were so different and yet so alike. Lois, being so extrovert, loved doing adventurous activities and pushed him to do things out of the ordinary. Clark, the reserved and introvert, showed her to stop and breathe sometimes. Their basic differences had lead to some heated discussions from time to time, but they complemented each other in so many ways it was hard to think they would ever be apart. _

"_I love you Lo." He said wholeheartedly but didn't get the response he expected, instead she asked him with hopeful expression. "What if one day things happen the way they aren't supposed to? Would you still hold me like this? Would you shed tears for me?" _

"_Yes, I w__ould, Lo. I never felt so content and complete until I met you – though you always bust my chops, still, I won't get tired of it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my forever is yours. I want to grow old with you." Clark spoke from his heart. He couldn't determine whose heart beat accelerated most at this moment. He savored the moment watching her face as he brought a smile on her face._

_She didn't know what to say and didn't realize she was crying until she felt his thumb drying her tears. The way he spoke to her, the way they loved each other, the way she turned her old life down to be with him, all of it was more than overwhelming._

"_I made Lois Queen speechless and cry at the same time. This moment should be featured in 2008 Guinness Book of World Records." He grinned at her. _

_He loved __to banter with his fiancée. __'Fiancée?' __He could not be happier. Certainly he was the happiest person on Earth for marrying someone like Lois. He just wished no one -or nothing- would ever separate them. 'Nothing' he thought, referring specifically to his true nature. He blocked the next trail of thoughts; he only wanted to think about Lois right now. This was their moment, Lois' and his only._

_Lois tried not to smirk and punched him on __the shoulder. It wasn't as hard as she used to, because technically a very heavy Clark Kent was still on top of her. "I hate you, Clark Kent." She teased._

"_Wow, you're so lovely in the morning Mrs. Lois Kent. Hate defines your love for me?"_

_She rose her eyebrow__, "Correction – soon-to-be Mrs. Kent."_

"_Okay, my Queen." He smiled once again. "I hear your stomach growling. Why don't I go and prepare some breakfast?" Lois nodded in agreement, she could never say no to food. _

_Clark stood up with an air of confidence, __not even bothering to cover his nudity. Lois giggled because she had a perfect view of his butt._

"_Smallville, what happened to the old-fashioned, reserved, shy and naive Clark? Did he loose last night?"_

_He faced her. "Hmm… I think so. Clark Jr. found his match."_

_Realizing how deep his newfound assurance took him word-wise, they both blushed and smirked at each other. _

"_Or maybe not. Look at you Kent, you're still blushing."_

"_So are you, Queen. Kent made Queen blushed. That's the next blockbuster movie."_

_He ran towards the bathroom and closed __the door before a soaring pillow - which Lois threw forcefully- hit him. _

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome ^_^_


End file.
